MY Life For You/Issue 10
Issue 10 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Drowning In Sorrow It was getting dark outside, not because of the day being late. It was more of there being more clouds in the sky. The air smelled of rain. Typical Illinois whether. One minute it'll be sunny with no clouds in the sky, the next minute it'll be as dark as night. It was only 12:23 p.m, and it looked like it was 7:00 p.m. The group were only a minute away from Judy's house. Chad looked at the sky, noticing the sounds of thunder in the distance. Chad: Guys lets get going. Everyone quickened there pace and reached the house within 20 seconds. Judy quickly rushed in. Judy: Shouting MOM? DAD?the kitchen MOM... DAD. Everyone else entered the house. Chad and Trevor went to the living room and sat on the couches. Susan went to the kitchen to look for something to drink. Kim followed Judy. Aaron stayed next to the door. Judy looked through door to door, desperately looking for her parents. Kim looked at the basement, it was dark, so she turned on the light. She looked around the basement and screamed. Chad: Kim? Chad and Aaron quickly rushed to the basement. Judy: What is it? What's wrong. Chad and Aaron brought Kim up, she was crying. Judy: Kim what happened? What happened Kim? Kim stayed silent. She could utter the words of what she say. She couldn't be the one to tell her what was down stairs. Judy looked at the basement, then turned to Kim. Judy: no...no..no...NO NO NO. Judy went downstairs and saw what Kim saw. She feel to her knees, her eyes started to get teary. Two bodies leaned against a wall. Both bodies were covered in blood. A man and a woman. Judy's dad and mom. Judy: weeping NOOOO...no no. Judy lays on the floor in a fetal position. She kept screaming no. Aaron never knew that the word no could have held such sadness in them. Susan went downstairs. Judy got up and went into Susan's arms and cried. Aaron had the urge to comfort her and tell her it was okay. But what was okay about this? Her parents are dead. There was nothing okay about it. Susan went back up stairs, but Judy stayed downstairs sitting on the sofa. Aaron went downstairs. He looked at Judy, then to the bodies. He notices that her parents were shot in the head, so the chance of them being zombies were probably slim. But where was the gun? Neither the dad nor the mom had a gun in their hands? So it could not have been the could it? Aaron got close to their bodies and searched. No gun, but does notice a picture of Judy and her parents, and someone else. Must have been her older brother. Aaron got up and went to Judy. Aaron: Here Judy, I found this. Judy the picture Judy: Thanks *sniff* Aaron: Come on, lets go upstairs. out his hand Judy:Aaron's hand Okay *sniff* Both of Aaron and Judy went upstairs. Trevor was looking outside, then turned to Judy. He didn't say anything but he gave off a vibe saying that he felt sorry. Kim and Chad were sitting on the couch together. Kim got up and gave Judy a hug. Chad got up as well and puts his hand on Kim's shoulder. Susan, with a beer in her hand, was sitting on the stairs. She stared at Judy, then got up and walked over to her. Aaron: Judy, there is something I need to discuss with you. Judy: What is it? Aaron: Your dad doesn't have a gun does he? Judy: Not that I know of. Aaron: I took a look at your parents. They didn't die with a bite, so they were not infected. Instead, they were killed by getting shot in the head. But the thing was, there was no gun. Judy: What? What are you trying to say? Aaron: Judy listen carefully. I think your parents didn't kill themselves, but someone must have barged in the house and killed your parents. Judy: What? Are you sure? Aaron: I'm not positive, but it's an assumption. Judy: But why? Why would someone want to kill my parents. Aaron: I don't know, probably searched for something that they thought could have been useful. Or maybe just for sake of doing whatever they felt like they wanted to do. The world is in a panic, I won't be surprised to see people going crazy and kill off who ever they felt like killing, and they do this knowing that the police won't do anything about it. Everyone stays quiet. Trevor went back to looking outside. Rain drops could be heard. It sounded like it was pouring outside. The sound of thunder were going off in the distance. Aaron: Judy, I know this is hard for you to take in, I can't imagine what you are going through. But I think that we need to leave. Chad: What why? Aaron: because it's raining Susan: Wait I don't understand why do we need to leave because it's raining. Aaron: if we stay here, and went till the rain dies out, then those same people that killed Judy's parents could come out and hunt us down. But since it's raining outside, they're most likely hiding in some house, not wanting to deal with the rain. So this is our chance to get moving. My house and Kim's house are not that far from here, maybe a 20 minute walk at least. Kim: Sounds like a plan, but we don't have the proper clothing to run around in the rain when it's this bad. Aaron: Judy, do you have coat that we could use? Judy stays quiet, she did not listen what Aaron had said, only lost in her thoughts of her parents. Aaron: Judy? Judy: out of it wh... what? Aaron: Were you listening to what were saying? Judy: only the part where you said to go to your house. Aaron: Oh, good. I don't have to repeat myself. I asked if you have coat that's we could use to move through the rain with. Judy: Yeah, We have some in the closest in the bedrooms. Susan: Wait, do you think she can move right now? She just saw something traumatic. She is in no condition to be moving around right now. Aaron: Well, it's either move out and be safe from killers, or stay knowing that Judy's parents are in the basement, dead, and move out the next morning and possibly get killed by the murders. I know Judy is no shouldn't moving out. But it's not good for her to stay in the same house where her parents are resting at. Judy, can you bare to stay in this house any longer? This house just bares memories, if we stay any longer, Judy could break. Kim: I agree with Aaron, we can't stay here. Chad: I agree as well, we need to get moving to Aaron's, or Kim's house. Susan: Fine. Chad: Trevor, help me get some coats. Trevor: alright. Chad and Trevor rush up stairs. Judy sat down on the couch, looking depressed. Susan and Kim sat right next to her and tried to comfort her. Aaron, looked outside. Raining continued to pour, it looked like there was no end to it. Chad and Trevor came back down stairs and brought some coats with them. Everyone grabbed a coat and walked to the door to start moving out. Chad open the door and walked out, followed by Kim, Susan then Trevor. Aaron was about to step out but saw Judy sitting on the couch. Aaron: Judy... Come on, lets go. Judy: Yeah, let me say good bye first. Aaron: Okay. Judy went downstairs. She looked at her dead, parents then waved her final goodbye. She came back upstairs. She saw Aaron waiting for her, she tries to break a smile. Judy: Thanks for the wait. Both Aaron and Judy walk out the door. Judy turns around and looks at her house, thinking that this maybe the last time she will see this house. Everyone started jogging in a steady pace. They been at it for quite a while after leaving Judy's house. They started getting close to Aaron's house, probably get there in the next 6 minutes with the pace they were going with. Judy was pretty far behind the group. But Aaron was right next to her, feeling that she needed some company. Chad: Aaron, there is a zombie over there. Lets take it out. Aaron: Alright. Aaron and Judy caught up with the group. Chad told everyone to stay back. He and Aaron moved stealthily towards the zombies. They couldn't see carefully who it was, but that didn't matter, it was a zombie, therefore a threat. As Aaron and Chad started getting closer and closer to the zombie, Aaron notices something odd about the zombie. The way the zombie was dressed, its body figure. It all seemed too familiar. When they got close enough, Aaron slowed down, and so did Chad: Chad: Aaron, what's wr- Aaron: mom? Chad: to the zombie What? Aaron: mom closer to the zombie mom? fuck man...fuck,fuck,fuck,Fuck,FUck,FUCK, FUUUUCKKK. Everyone hears Aaron screaming and runs to him. Aaron was on his knees, and Chad was looking at him. Trevor: What's wrong? Kim: gasps Mrs. Lee? Susan: Lee, you mean that is Aaron's mom? Kim: Yeah. Judy: Aaron... Trevor: Shit man. Here let me handle it. Aaron gets up and pulls Trevor's arm and pulls him back. Trevor: Aaron What the fuck are doing? Aaron: Susan give me your gun. Susan: What? The gun? Aaron: Yes, the gun. Please, give me the gun. Aaron turned to Susan. It was raining hard, so at first, the group didn't see tears running down his face. But the facial expression he had, was that of sorrow. Susan grabs the gun out of her bag and give it to Aaron. Aaron turns to the her mom and points the gun at her head. He pulls back the hammer of the gun. Aaron: I'm sorry mom. He pulls the trigger, and drops the gun. The zombie fell to the ground, and never got up. Aaron fell on his butt. Judy stares at Aaron, walks over to him, then wraps her arms around him. Judy: Aaron, I know how you feel. I know the pain you're going through. cries You're not facing this pain alone, I am too. Aaron's hands grabbed Judy's arms tightly. Aaron lets out a big shout. Rain continued to fall, as if the skies were crying tears of sorrow for this moment. Category:Uncategorized